It's Hard to Confess
by harvestmoonlovee
Summary: Cam goes off to the city for a flower convention, but his trip may be cut short when a phone call from Ash intensifies his complex feelings and makes him want nothing more than to go home. Cam x Ash one-shot collaboration with ThatRegularLlama!


**A/N: Hey there! :D So, as you read before, this is a Cam x Ash fic I collaborated on with ThatRegularLlama! We also did another one, so check out her profile for that one! Hope you enjoy! Try and guess who wrote what! Haha! ;D **

"Did you pack your toothpaste?" Laney listed off random objects, rushing about the small café as Cam sat at the table in the corner.

"Got it," Cam sighed as he started to zip up his luggage, "Laney, it's only a week."

"Well," Laney paused for a moment, "I just don't want you to forget anything! The city is so big and things are expensive. Oh, I hope I gave you enough to buy the things I asked! Did you get the list?" Cam patted the pocket of his black slacks, feeling the folded up piece of paper Laney had given him. With money. "And the money?"

"In my wallet."

"Your wallet?"

Cam laughed gently and patted his luggage, "In here," he told her. Cam stood up, abandoning his luggage for a moment and walking over to the stressed blond to pat her shoulder. "I've got it all under control, Laney. I'll just be gone for a week," he gave her a warm smile, the most he could offer with his natural aversion to being too friendly. Laney smiled back, nodding, and finally giving up.

"Alright.. But make sure to call us when you get there," she insisted. Just as she was about to threaten him, both of the teens glanced up to see Howard coming down the stairs. "Daddy, tell him to double check again!" Laney pouted, remembering how Cam had refused her.

"Laney, he has everything," Howard tried to soothe her nerves, patting her should like Cam had done to her back. Howard turned his attention to Cam, "and make sure to bring me back a souvenir!" His face contorted back to a wide smile.

Cam nodded, somewhat nervous about leaving now. There was a convention in the city for florists on Sunday, though it was only Friday today, Cam decided it was better to be early. He'd stay at a hotel for a while and then meet up with his older sister towards his last few days.

A knock at the café door had the three glancing up just in time to see Ash, Cheryl, and Jessica walking in. A friendly exchange of 'hello' amongst them and they were all ready to send their florist off to the city. Ash's family had a big enough cart so they would be sending him off.

* * *

An hour later, after a short cart ride down the mountain to the train stop, Cam was waiting for the train. Ash stood beside him, Jessica and Cheryl a little bit away as to not frighten the horses when the loud train rattles by.

"Are you excited?" Ash finally asked, breaking the silence. Looking down, as Ash stood shorter than him, he stole a glance at the younger boy. He had his red hat on, as usual, and his simple ranching clothes Cam had become familiar with. His posture wasn't usual, as he was slumped over in defeat.

"A little," Cam admitted truthfully. He was also scared, but he wouldn't voice that. Ash met his gaze, a sound making his ears perk. The train was approaching them.

"Well," Ash hurried on in his talking, "be careful, alright? Call me, too, or write, whatever." Cam noted how strange Ash was acting, but dismissed it as nerves acting on him also. Cam nodded, smiling as he pulled his friend into a tight hug. "I'll miss you, Cam," Ash mumbled.

Cam worried for a moment that Ash meant something else than that, but decided to humor him. "I'll miss you too, Ash," it brought a smile to Ash's face so he decided he did something right. The loud sound of a train's whistle had the two boys springing apart, smiling bashfully. The two parted ways, Ash heading onto the little train and Ash waving goodbye to the florist as he took his seat by the window. Cam waved and smiled, feeling nervous as the train started moving. Ash started to disappear behind his line of vision.

"We have around two hours until reaching our destination," the booming voice on the intercom announced, "please enjoy our complimentary lemonade and various sandwiches." Right as they announced this, a waitress in blue tapped his shoulder from behind him, a tray of sandwiches wrapped up in plastic and labeled by meats in front of her. Cam took a ham and cheese one with a bottle of lemonade; Cam had always been a fan of lemonade.

He remembered a time when Ash had tried to make lemonade with him once. They'd saved up their money and made a day's trip to Konohana to buy lemons. But they'd messed up the recipe and ended up with very, very sweet lemonade. But they were only ten or eleven, so Howard and Jessica hadn't been too disapproving. Howard did suggest they ask for his help next time.

This was why Cam did not cook with Ash. Cam couldn't help but smile.

"We have approximately five minutes until we reach our destination, we hope you enjoyed traveling with us," the intercom man finished his announcements for this journey. Cam was anxious to get up and walk around. With his luggage at his feet, he tightened his grip on it. He was watching the city landscape slowly trickle by his window, the train station platform coming into view carefully as the train edged to a stop.

Stepping off the train was something significant to him. He took a deep breath of city air, slightly repulsed by how unclean it was, but relieved to be off the stuffy train. His fellow passengers shoved their way past him, knocking him off balance for a moment before he caught himself with a grumble to the man in the suit. What was his deal?

Forgetting his rude first few moments, he set his brain to the task at hand, finding his hotel. He'd made a reservation to a cheap little hotel, hoping it's be worth the gold he'd spent. If he remembered right, it was only four blocks away and he could use the walk to stretch his legs. So he walked, his rolling luggage behind him as he set off.

Cam tried to fit in with the crowds on the street, but found them to be walking too fast for him, so he set his own pace. People bumped into him occasionally, some muttering apologies and some muttering obscene things. How rude these people are, he thought to himself. He was beginning to have second thoughts about sightseeing later. He suddenly felt too tired to do anything. Maybe he'd go swimming or something. He'd read that the hotel had a pool open.

* * *

Upon reaching his hotel, he had to wait in line, but that wasn't a big deal to him, as he was focusing on the decorative flora that was spread around. He couldn't help but mock their choice of flowers. Why Gerbera? That wasn't something to welcome visitors to.. It was as if they only chose the flowers for their colors. Which was probably what they'd done.

With an eye-roll, he walked up to the front desk, as it was his turn. "Cameron Tanners," he told the woman dressed in an interesting outfit, a green little top hat with gold trim and green velvet vest with more gold designs on the front.

"Good evening, Mr. Tanners, we have your room ready, here's your key," she smiled, handing him a card with their logo on it. Cam was slightly confused, but thanked her anyway and walked off to find his room.

Cam finally found his room He closed and locked the door behind him. He sighed as he collapsed on the incredibly stiff bed. He forced himself to relax, telling himself that he won't notice when he falls asleep. Oh, but was he wrong. He grumbled, as he turned over, for the fifth time in the past ten minutes. He couldn't get comfortable!

Huffing, he laid on his back, stared at the ceiling, and tried to imagine things to go to sleep. Counting sheep didn't even help.

Then he remembered reading somewhere that thoughts of sex would help you fall sleep. He blushed furiously, trying to fantasize about Lillian or any girls from the two towns, but only managed to make himself laugh, knowing none of them would even consider him as a bachelor, considering his job was a damn florist.

That industry isn't exactly manly to women. Ranching, like Ash, was.

Ash..

Then the not-so-innocent thoughts of his friend came flooding in and he didn't find himself laughing. In fact, he found himself aroused and sleepy. Choosing to ignore his urges, he rolled over and focused on thoughts of his best friend, falling asleep soon.

Cam found himself feeling somewhat awkward as he walked through the displays of flowers. He'd been in the city all weekend and he was ready to go home. He called Ash, apologized for not calling sooner, and even considered telling him of his sleeping problems.

* * *

Walking past the sunflowers, he smiled as he remembered they were Jessica's favorite. He also noticed how dull all the flowers looked, being in the polluted city air. He wondered if his flowers at home looked that dull, but decided the country air was good for them. He tipped his hat to the young man selling the beautiful lavender. He considered buying some, until a lady bumped into him. Cam had had enough with being pushed around.

"Watch it," he growled, not aware that the woman had apologized. She halted her apology to shoot him an appalled glare, moving on but not without another glare to him. Cam now felt bad about snapping at her. He let out a sigh, still ready to just return home.

Monday night, he'd had it. He was ready to go home.

* * *

"I don't know," he told Ash over the phone, "the city is mean."

"Mean?" Ash laughed.

"Yes."

"How so?"

Cam paused, not wanting to sound childish, "They just aren't like people of Bluebell."

"D'aww do you miss us?"

Cam shook his head, blurting out before he could stop himself. "No, I miss you."

Silence.

Cam heard shuffling, a door close, and Cam knew he'd taken the cordless phone outside. "I miss you too, Cam," Ash mumbled quietly.

"You do?" Cam's heart leapt up into his throat.

"Can I be honest?"

"Of course."

Ash was quiet for a few minutes, Cam almost though he'd hung up on him. "I think about you."

Cam raised a brow; his pacing around his room had halted. Cam was instantly reminded of his first night here, and how he'd thought of Ash, and how he'd thought of them every night since. And how he'd finally found the courage to satisfy the urges he'd developed. Does he..? No.. He is definitely straight..

"Cam?" The words interrupted Cam's thoughts.

Cam swallowed, trying to keep those urges at bay. "Yeah, I'm still here. And I think about you a lot too."

"When are you coming home?" Well, there goes a nice conversation, he repressed a sigh, smiling sadly as he knew he wouldn't confess to Ash about his thoughts of him every night before sleep.

"Soon," he answered vaguely, already planning to be home by nine in the evening.

He heard Ash make a 'psh' noise, dissatisfied with Cam's unclear answers. "Well then, I guess I will see you soon."

"Ash.." Cam cut himself off. Over the phone wasn't the way to discuss something like this.

"What?" Ash asked.

Cam sighed. "Nothing. I, will, uhm, see you."

"Yeah, okay. Goodnight."

Cam clicked the phone to hang up. He hit his palm to his forehead. He grumbled and called himself an idiot. Oh, how much he wanted to spew everything out and tell Ash all of his inappropriate fantasies. They were best friends, what was he thinking? But, Ash did say he thought about him too. In what way? Well, Cam had only one way to find out.

The purple-capped boy stood up off his bed. He threw everything back into his suitcase messily and basically sprinted out of his hotel. He hailed a cab and told the driver to take him to the train station. Cam bought a one-way ticket back to Bluebell, knowing he wouldn't want to be back here anytime soon anyway. His trip was cut a bit short, yes, but it wasn't like he was having the time of his life.

* * *

He ignored the multiple announcements over the intercom after climbing onto the train. Once he found a seat, he rehearsed what he would say to Ash.

"I-I think about you a lot. In many ways. Some ways are more explicit," No, that's stupid. Cam grumbled to himself.

"Ash, look, I'm having some feelings that I don't know how to explain and I want to know if you feel the same way.." Ugh. Cam would never be able to get the right words down.

Cam hadn't even noticed he was gesturing with his hands and making facial expressions to himself. The other passengers must of thought he was crazy. Sometime during Cam's daze a man, probably a little bit older than Cam, sat across from him.

"Girl troubles?" The man asked in a caring and almost majestic tone.

Cam's attention immediately turned to the random guy sitting on the seat in front of him. "Uh, something like that." Cam stuttered. His eyes squinted, trying to get a better sense of this guy. Why did he even care what Cam was doing?

"Hmm," The man nodded and closed his eyes for a second. "That's always rough." He ran his fingers through his hair and gazed out the window to his left. That was somewhat dramatic.

"Yeah." Cam sighed. Unfortunately, his problems were more complicated than a lot of people could imagine.

No more words were exchanged. The man departed from the train a stop before Cam. Cam tried to look at the village he got off at, but he didn't see any signs or anything. Nobody was there to greet him at the stop in the night either. He disappeared into the darkness. Cam never even caught his name.

* * *

When the train finally let people off again, it was the Bluebell stop. Cam rushed through the exit and breathed in the cool, night air. Cam closed his eyes and let his lungs fill with the fresh scent of trees, grass, and healthy flowers. He shivered. The walk back to the village was a bit extensive, but Cam sighed with relief once he reached his familiar and beautiful home.

Cam made a beeline straight for Ash's house. He knew his mother, sister, and most likely he, would be asleep. He didn't care. He needed to discuss everything now.

The boy took a deep breath. His palms were sweating and his stomach was churning a bit. He had never been nervous to talk to Ash before. Ever. But, this time he had no idea how Ash was going to react. Cam knocked gently, but firmly, on the window looking into Ash's bedroom. A few seconds later he saw the curtains move a bit and an eye peer out of the glass.

"It's me." Cam stated, probably barely audible.

"Cam!" He saw Ash's lips mouth. He pushed the curtains aside completely and opened the window.

"You're back! And days early!" Ash gasped, his eyes still a bit droopy. He rubbed his left eye with a fist.

"Can we talk?"

"It's kinda late. I was sorta sleeping.." Ash yawned. "What do ya need?"

"Well, it's not just a little thing.. We need to have a conversation."

"Cam. I don't know how much longer I can keep myself conscious. Can it wait until first thing tomorrow morning?"

The florist sighed, "Sure." Another night without confessing. He turned his attention to the floor and kicked up some dirt with this foot. Cam's wiped his hands down the sides of his chest.

"Great." Ash breathed out. "Oh, but, one last thing before you go.."

Ash leaned out of the window and abruptly captured Cam's lips with his. Ash's eyes gently closed, while Cam's were wide with shock. The rancher pushed his mouth harder against Cam's. He took one step forward. The sleepy boy wrapped his arms around Cam's neck. After a few seconds, Cam let himself relax and participate in the kiss. Cam's hands cupped Ash's face. Ash traced up Cam's neck and intertwined his fingers in Cam's hair, causing his purple hat to fall to the floor. Cam could actually feel his cheeks redden. Ash giggled before pulling away.

"Just a little welcome back gift." Ash winked. "G'night."

Cam stood outside completely stunned, even after the window had shut. Confusion ran rampant through his body. He pressed two fingers to his lips as if to see if what just occurred was reality. Cam picked up his hat and shook his head in disbelief. He chuckled once before heading home, knowing tonight when he had "inappropriate thoughts" about Ash he would not feel guilty. _At all._

**A/N: Well, I hope you enjoyed this fluffy little one-shot! :) Please review and tell us what you think! ThatRegularLlama and I are planning on doing more stories soon too! See y'all next update XD xx.**


End file.
